


somebody (who was built for me)

by sleepy_ry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Modern Era, Office Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: In these moments, Lance is someone.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	somebody (who was built for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Voltron: Legendary Defender' nor am I profiting from this.

Keith never uses words. Instead, he places a pillow where he expects Lance will kneel, considering his poor knees against the unforgiving wood. He owns a beautiful office with polished mahogany and things he can’t name because the names are complicated. He keeps meaning to learn them, remember them to impress Keith but then the man lays eyes on him and he can barely recall his name. 

Lances knees burn, pillow useless when he’s been kneeling far too long through Keith’s conference. Being a pretty hole capable of swallowing cock as naturally as he does means sacrifice. Keith will reward him soon enough. Today, he's promised massages and a long hot shower. 

A shower is his favorite part. Then he's no longer a pretty hole. He's more than a toy capable of making the CEO a sated man. 

He’s  _ someone.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually come off Anonymous and expand this bitch. 
> 
> 🖤


End file.
